The Difficult Mission
by Brittgirl015
Summary: Just a normal mission with Kakashi and Gai as youngins. Very action packed and rated T for violence and mention of bloody injuries.


**Just a little mission story for Kakashi and Guy. I really wanted to see more of them working together.**

Kakashi Hatake moved swiftly through the woods just outside Konoha Village. He was on an important mission to spy on enemy mist ninja. Kakashi was very disciplined but he had almost spoken up against the order due to the ninja he had been assigned to co-lead. The other leader of the mission was another young jonin named Genma. Genma was a lot like Kakashi except he made a lot more jokes and could relate more to other Konoha ninjas. The other ninjas included Izumo, Kotetsu and a Hijuga clan member named Naomi, who was also the medical ninja, who were not as bad as the last ninja who had been the only other chunin. He had been free at the time, Might Guy. Guy always tried to one up Kakashi and talked way too much. Kakashi didn't care much for the fact that Guy had almost no other talent other than his taijutsu.

Kakashi sped through the trees with Genma behind him. He was followed by Guy, Izumo and Kotetsu and the byacugan user, Naomi taking up the rear.

Guy broke the concentrated silence first, "Hey Kakashi I bet I can beat you to the border!" Kakashi yelled for him to just follow the mission but Guy was already gone. He sighed and stopped in a nearby tree.

"Why don't we just split off here and meet at the last boulder before Konoha, we can share any information we get there?"

Genma nodded his agreement, "Sounds good. Lets meet an hour before sunset." The group gave a nod of agreement and sprang off into different directions.

Kakashi took off after Guy and Naomi followed close behind. "Is he always like that?", Naomi asked referring to Guy's direction. Kakashi sighed and faced her directly. She seemed to get the hint and they went to the border in silence.

Minutes later they saw Guy. He was crouched behind some bushes and, right before they reached him, he stepped out into the clearing to switch places behind a large tree. Kakashi saw the glint before the ninjas.

Kakashi dove from his place, kunai in hand and landed just between the oblivious Guy and the flying enemy kunai. Kakashi was fast and ricochet the enemy blade off his own. But he wasn't completely prepared for the barrage that came next and threw Guy and then himself behind a nearby tree. He cringed slightly when he realized a kunai had sliced his shoulder.

"Kakashi, I should have seen them, I'm sorry are you okay?"

Kakashi was about to scold him but realized there was a time and place for that and this was not it. Right then Naomi slid behind the tree, her byacugan fully activated. "There are about 3 mist ninja to the left of here and one to the right."

Kakashi nodded and looked to Guy. "Take the one on the right."

Before Guy could react or complain Kakashi bolted out from behind the tree and flung several kunai as cover. The first ninja was caught off guard and Kakashi easily took him down with a few ninja stars. The next two took up positions and tried to go on the defensive. He flung himself behind a tree and pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan. Kakashi wasn't gonna take time on these mist jonin. Their mission was to spy not fight.

Kakashi began his chidori and moved straight for the closest ninja. The mist ninja tried to dodge and put up a sword to block the blow but the powerful chidori went straight through the blade and into the ninja's shoulder. Kakashi turned around and went for the other ninja but he had disappeared. Kakashi's chidori shut off and he met up with Guy and Naomi.

Both genin looked rattled and already worn but they had taken down their mist ninja opponent. Naomi looked at Kakashi questionably, "Did...you..take down..all of them?"

Kakashi kept a stoic look and shook is head, "One of them got away, I was hoping you could see where he went." Naomi looked concernedly at his wound but nodded and turned on her byacugan.

"I can"t see him...wait...he's met up with reinforcements to the North and their heading this way." Kakashi stood still, thinking over what course of action to take. Guy seemed to get antsy and started to take positions. "Come on Kakashi, lets take them down!"Kakashi glared at Guy.

"Alright, if anything we should set a trap, we don't stand a chance against all of them on our own and we can't retreat because that would compromise the mission."

Guy seemed to still be upset but grumbled something and nodded. Naomi seemed to agree but looked nervous. Kakashi began setting up string traps that when touched would set off nearby explosive tags. Guy and Naomi set up strings that sent flying kunai further down. As quick as they could finish they all hid in different branches with weapons ready.

A few minutes went by and then bombs started going off in the distance they continued to sound closer and closer. Kakashi looked to Naomi and she nodded signaling at least some had been taken down by the first traps. Soon there were about 6 ninja who made it to the clearing unscathed and another who looked slightly injured but not enough to hinder her abilities.

Kakashi grimaced when he saw mist ninja he recognized from previous missions with other teams. Almost all the ninjas were very skilled and would be difficult to take down. Suddenly one of the mist ninjas looked in the direction of Naomi and started to ready a kunai. Kakashi readied himself and sprang from the tree to the ground, sending the attention to him. Immediately kunai flung towards him but he sent his mud wall up and blocked their attacks.

Guy and Naomi jumped down next to him and looked at him for direction. "We can't beat these ninja by ourselves, Naomi go and meet up with Genma's group and tell them what's happened."

"But...what about you two?"

"We'll be fine, just hurry up and get backup."

Naomi hesitated but heard a large bang on the other side of the wall and took off to find Genma's team. Guy and Kakashi got ready to stand and fight.

The wall didn't hold for long and was soon taken down by a mist ninja with sword like sticks with long retractable spikes. The two ninja next to him had swords, the younger one had a long metal sword that looked like it was made to send chakra through, the older looked to have a water blade that would twist to his will. All three looked very difficult to fight against. The other three ninja seemed to have some sort of combat only fighting style because they didn't hold any special weapons. One was obviously a medical ninja, the girl who was injured was wearing a medical bag.

The man with the spiked blades spoke first, "Well, looks like we got some Leaf ninja brats." The mist ninjas laughed and prepared their weapons and stances. Kakashi pushed up his headband and revealed his sharingan. The medical ninja in the back seemed to grimace and the other ninja locked their jaws in anger.

"A little over kill don't you think? Sending 6 ninja at two genin." Guy gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything when he realized Kakashi wanted to take them off guard.

The leader with the spiked swords spoke up, "I don't know if we want to take mercy on Leaf ninja who take down so many of our people. But we can take one of you in custody if you cooperate." He gestured to Guy, both Kakashi and he bristled at the suggestion. "Although we can"t let the other go, it is better than both of you dying isn't it?"

Kakashi grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the kunai. "We'll surrender when the Village Hidden in the Mist catches fire and burns down."

The man with the water sword bristled and took a step forward but the leader held out his hand to stop him. " Lets make this as slow as possible." He gestured to one of the unarmed ninja.

The man had tattoos all over him and looked more like a rogue than a ninja. He cracked his knuckles and slammed his hands to the ground, sending a huge crack between Guy and Kakashi. Soon after a huge rumble and then gushes of water exploded out the large crack. Kakashi and Guy both dived easily out of the way and the ninja who were unarmed went for guy while Kakashi faced the two sword wielding men as the leader stood back and tended to their medical ninja.

Kakashi tried to focus on his battle as Guy fought a few feet away. Kakashi hated having to worry about other teammates and couldn't help wishing he had been able to go alone on this mission.

Kakashi was knocked out of his thoughts when the chakra blade just missed his head. Kakashi dove out of the way when the water sword turned into a water dragon and lunged for him. These two ninja worked in perfect unison, they had obviously practiced together for a long time by the way they swung after each other.

Kakashi began assessing their moves to see when they were the weakest. He found that after each one swung they seemed to have to rebuild chakra just for an instant. Kakashi took the opportunity and kicked out at the water sword holder and sent his attacker straight into his partner who was just starting to rebuild his chakra. The hit sent the mist ninja flying and he landed on his feet but kind of strangely. He fell back to the ground and the medical ninja rushed over to him.

The remaining mist ninja looked furiously at Kakashi and swung his blade around recklessly, making shapes and monsters, along with combo water attacks. Kakashi could easily dodge the emotional attacks and sent kunai at the ninja. The kunai went straight into the water sword and stopped. The sword had caught the kunai and just dropped it to the ground uselessly. The sword doubled as a shield, and that would be difficult.

Kakashi went into his stance and started his chidori, the medical ninja, he noticed, looked extremely fearful and said something to the leader but he brushed her off. Kakashi ignored it and ran at the ninja. The mist ninja put up his sword to block it but the chidori went straight into the blade of water and electricity ran through the mist ninja, he yelled and dropped the sword. The ninja was still shaking when he fell to the ground and the water blade no longer flowed with water but lay on the ground, just a metal handle.

Kakashi breathed with exhaustion from dodging the well trained ninja. The leader pulled out his sword and the spikes extended. "Looks like it's my turn." He sized up Kakashi and smirked. "You must be a jonin with that neat little trick of yours. I bet your considered pretty good in your village."

Kakashi narrowed is eyes in thought, "Why don't you just turn back now while only some of you are injured."

The leader lost his smirk and held his sword out. The blade extended and caught Kakashi off guard. He dodged but the sword scraped his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood. Kakashi didn't flinch but was put off by the swords ability to extend and retract so quickly from the handle. He had to rethink his strategy, dodging blows wouldn't cut it. He knew that the sword was strong enough to break down his mud wall and that meant either the weapon or the user was very strong.

The leader swung his sword again and Kakashi jumped up into a nearby tree. He used his copying skills to create the same water dragon the other mist ninja had created earlier. That kept him busy while Kakashi tried to assess Guy's progress.

Guy had taken down two of the three ninja and was breathing harder than Kakashi. The third ninja seemed to be giving him trouble.

Kakashi jumped next to Guy. Both mist ninja stood next to each other, looking a lot better than the Konoha ninja. "Lets try combo attacks", Kakashi whispered to Guy. Guy nodded and the next battle began.

Guy and Kakashi managed to block off most of the attacks and even get in some of their own blows. The fight had barely started when the leader struck out his sword and Guy dodged, but the blade would easily extend out to reach him. Kakashi's sharingan slowed down the movement of each ninja, he unconsciously slammed into the blade with his chidori, hoping it would break or at least send the sword off its intended course.

Kakashi's arm went straight into the blade, as hoped, but his arm got stuck on one of the extended spikes, sending extreme pain up his arm and into his shoulder. Before he could recover one of the other spikes extended into his side, there was a pause as if the universe had nearly stopped and then he could no longer hold back the blood filling his throat and coughed raggedly.

Guy had a surprised look on his face along with the other ninja, soon after the leader's blade shattered into several pieces. Kakashi fell to the ground when the spike was free. He noticed Guy get a weird look on his face.

"Open the 4th gate of opening!", Guy suddenly shouted. He turned a bright blue and began an extreme taijutsu that Kakashi had never seen.

Moments later Guy knelt down next to him, Kakashi realized that Guy had taken down both mist ninja, he was really impressed, although the after affect of whatever jutsu that was looked to be extreme exhaustion.

"Kakashi?" Guy sat, looking unsure of what to do. "Why..?"

Kakashi interrupted him, "Were on the same team, Guy. We're suppose to work together." Right then the bushes shook, first came Naomi and then Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu quickly followed. Naomi seemed to have lost all nervousness and went directly for her injured comrades. She quickly did all she could for both ninja and they collected any weapons lying around from the earlier battles.

Genma shifted on his feet, he looked a little put off with this situation and seemed to be deeply thinking everything over. "I guess we should go back to the village, or at least send part of the team back with Kakashi and Guy."

The group nodded and Kakashi stood up looking angry, "We can't fail the mission. I can keep going, it's just a surveillance mission. Besides we don't even have to get that close with Naomi on the team."

Genma looked like he was going to object when Naomi briskly nodded her head. "We should probably go along with the mission, besides I doubt we'll get anywhere if we argue over this."

Genma shifted the senbon around in his mouth and sighed. "Alright but lets get going, we are suppose to be back before tomorrow afternoon and if I see either of you getting worse than we're headed back." He gestured to Kakashi and Guy.

The group nodded their agreement and set off again. They went at a slower pace this time, looking for any traps of ambushes. Kakashi would grab his side in pain when he jostled to jump from tree to tree, the only person who noticed was Naomi and she seemed to be examining him with her eyes the entire journey.

After an hour or two Naomi stopped everyone, she had her byacugan activated, "I can see a group of mist ninja ahead, it looks like they're moving something in crates. Hold on...it looks like some kind of herb or plant, I can't tell what it's for though." Genma nodded, "Where does it look like their heading?"

Naomi took a moment to answer, "I think their going towards the village hidden in the sand, wait their meeting some ninja from the sand in our border. What do you want us to do?"

Genma studied the team and frowned, "Let's just watch and see what happens, we should only approach them if necessary."

The group nodded and they went closer before hiding nearby the supposed meeting place. Kakashi was upset that his injury was causing such problems, Guy had nearly healed from his amazing jutsu already.

A few moments later the group of Sand and mist ninja met. Both groups seemed to be on edge and wary of the other. The mist approached the sand first with one box in tow. "Here's the Sage root, did you fulfill your end of the bargain?"

The leader of the sand ninja group stepped forward with an angry expression on his face, "The sand would never fall back on their word!"

There was silence then the sand ninja spoke up again in a more calm voice, although there was still an angry bite to his words. "Of course we kept our side of the bargain, we set up surprise traps throughout each surrounding land and wrote off most of our allies. Now give us the sage root and we can go our separate ways" The mist ninja agreed with a devilish twitch of his mouth.

The boxes were given to the sand ninja and the mist ninja quickly left. Genma signaled the group to leave. Right before Kakashi stood a line of sand slithered past the Konoha team like a brown snake. They froze in their tracks. Suddenly the sand spit out solid sand kunai. The team defended themselves and began to run through the woods back towards the leaf village.

They stopped in a small clearing to catch their breath. Kakashi began to get a little dizzy from the blood loss and had to try and clear his head. "I'm holding the team back, we won't make it like this."

Guy was the first to object, "We are not leaving a teammate! No matter what." Kakashi looked at him with a hint of a smile in his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

Kakashi crouched in the clearing, he held his hand to his wound and tried to catch his breath. Suddenly sand swirled all around him and three sand ninja walked into the clearing.

"What do we have here? Looks like the leaf left you behind, not very shinobi like if you ask me." Kakashi kept his mouth firmly shut and continued to observe the ninja.

The sand that swirled around him suddenly twisted around his wrist and yanked him to his feet. Kakashi held back a complaint of pain as the sand ninja approached him.

They surveyed him in silence and seemed to decide he was to injured to fight back and let the sand drop him. Kakashi landed hard and couldn't hold back a cough that sprayed a few drops of blood onto the ground in front of him.

The sand ninja stood quietly, "What should we do with him?", the sand ninja in the back asked the man up front. He seemed to think it over, "Maybe we should take him with us. We might be able to get something out of him about the leaf's defenses and procedures."

Kakashi stood and the sand ninja quickly reacted with blades drawn. Kakashi stretched a hand to his wound and wiped some blood in between his fingers, this would waste all his remaining chakra. He quickly did a few hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground, "Summoning jutsu!". Nothing seemed to happen and the sand ninja chuckled a little, "Looks like your out of chakra kid".

Kakashi stood rigged but his eyes showed a small grin. Suddenly an explosion of dirt surrounded each sand ninja, Kakashi's ninja hounds each clamped jaws on limbs of the enemy ninja. The reflex of the leader sent the sand at Kakashi's feet to fling him into a nearby tree. Poko, his lead dog, sat next to Kakashi as the other hounds held the sand ninja still. His team mates sprang from the trees and confronted the sand ninja, who did not look happy.

Guy stood guard over Naomi and Kakashi as she took care of his wound once again. "You know that plan of yours might have worked but it was still pretty stupid." Kakashi took a thick breath, "Ya but it was the only one I had at the time." The team quickly incapacitated the trapped sand ninja and headed back to the leaf village.

Guy held up Kakashi, forcing him to stand up and keep moving through the woods. As soon as the group got back Guy took Kakashi to the hospital, even as Kakashi tried to argue. The rest of the team went to report everything to the Hokage.

Kakashi was quickly patched up and told to stay in the hospital and recuperate for a few days. Guy visited him everyday, which very much bothered Kakashi. Guy refused to tell him about the taijutsu he had used on the mission other than the main points and ideas of it. It seemed to be fairly new for Guy as well.

Kakashi didn't want to admit it, Guy may be annoying and to energetic but he was still a pretty good shinobi. He would have to watch out for him, never would Guy pass Kakashi. He would train even harder, if that was possible.

 **Review please! ^w^**


End file.
